Episode Carlito
Episode Carlito is the fourth and final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 6 in Counter-Strike Online. Summary The legendary mercenary Carlito of the Vanguard Company. He lost one eye while escaping from the Vanguard Company. Objective Complete Douglas' mission and escape from Vanguard Company. Goal *Complete Douglas Jacob's mission and return safely TIP *Follow the mission area on the map to make it easier to track. *Press E to activate the marked device. *Rusty walls can be destroyed by an attack and you can proceed with the game. Background Veteran mercenary Carlito from Vanguard Company. You will receive a mission directly from Douglas one day. The mission is to steal information from one laboratory. It is not a difficult task, but the lab is becoming a zombie lair and is waiting for Carlito... Release date *South Korea: 21 September 2017. *Indonesia: 8 November 2017. Transcript Revision needed Map 1= ; Start Naration #Carlito, Mercenary of Vanguard Company. #It is a veteran mercenary with a lot of experience and big battles in battle. #His reputation was naturally also known to the owner of Vanguard Company, Douglas Jacob. #Douglas Jacob is directly responsible to Carlito... #Douglas: Carlito! We are proud of our Vanguard Company! #Douglas: I have something to tell you directly this time. #Carlito: Yes, would you please let me know what the assignment is, sir? #Douglas: Well .. Experts are different. Very trustworthy! #Douglas: All right. This mission is not a big deal compared to your ability. #Douglas: You can go into any lab server room and send only two data, only two. #Carlito: If it is not difficult, there are many excellent mercenaries besides me. Chairman. #Douglas: No, it's easy, but it's a mission that should not fail. I can not leave it to anyone. #Douglas: You should not make a small mistake. It must be clear. Everything ... definitely ... ; Game Start #Vanguard Mercenary: This is the alpha team. Completion of operation area. #KALITO: Then we start the operation. I do not forgive those who are excited about having a picnic. ; Office Entry #Vanguard Mercenaries: Zombies! Be careful of everyone! #Carlito: Shees ... It's an easy task. ; Front Window #Carlito: The front of the window is dangerous! Be careful of everyone! ; Button next window aisle #KARITTO: Damn window ... Everybody stick to the wall! ; Safety Zone 1 #Douglas: Carlito. Is the mission going well? #Carlito: Well, it's okay. But there are a lot of annoying guys. #Douglas: Are they zombies? Hahaha. Karito of the world is having trouble with the zombies. #Douglas: Do not worry about the zombies, please complete your mission. #Carlito: All right. Chairman #Vanguard Mercenary: I go down to the lab server room. Probably must have a transmission. #Carlito: All right. Let's hurry. I want to finish this work soon. ; Server room #Vanguard mercenary: Holy shit! They are zombies. #Carlito: The data transfer device is invisible. I have to move to another place! ; Mine pathway 1 #Vanguard Mercenary: Wait! Everybody stop! Find landmines in front of you !!! #Carlito: It looks like it's an old mine. If you attack, you can destroy it! ; Data transfer device 1 #Carlito: It's a data transmission device. Let's hack it. ; Mine pathway 2 #Carlito: Stop! The feeling is not so bad this time either. #Carlito: It's a protruding switchboard. It's disgusting to the eye! #KALITO: The current caused the land mines to open up ... Damn it. It's a new mine. #Vanguard mercenaries: new mines? What 's the difference with the old sphere a little bit? #Karrito: It only responds to certain pressures, not to others. Even if you attack with a gun. #Carlito: I can not help but get out of hand. Be careful of everyone. ; Data transfer device 2 #Karito: It's the second transmission device. Let's hurry. ; Safety Zone 2 #KALITO: I've done all the data transfer, so let's go back after the reorganization. #Douglas: Carlito. Did you complete the mission? #Carlito: I was just about to report. I've sent both of the data you mentioned. #Douglas: What? Did you already complete it? #Carlito: I'm sure. I hacked two data transfer devices in the server room. #Douglas: Well ... ah! I just got the data and I think there is a problem with the data .... #Douglas: I'm sorry, but I have to send you two more new data. #Douglas: Let me send two more data to the new transfer device. The mission is not over yet. #Vanguard mercenary: No such a thing !!! #Carlito: Yes. Chairman. #Vanguard mercenary: Hey, Carlito !!! #Carlito: We are Vanguard Company mercenaries. Just follow the instructions. There is no complaint. ; Super large control room #Carlito: It's a place that's submerged again. There seems to be more land mines than before. #Vanguard Mercenaries: Zombies on the head! It's pouring on your head! #Carlito: Land mines, and zombies. I can have a zombie steal land mines! ; Control room unlock completed #Vanguard Mercenary: Data transfer complete! #Carlito: All right! This is the end of this tedious mission! Let's get out of here! ; Safety Zone 3 #Carlito: Now I really need to get ready for the return. #Vanguard mercenaries: HQ. HQ. This is Alpha. I accomplished my mission. Request a return. over #Vanguard mercenaries: HQ. HQ. Respond. HQ! #Vanguard Mercenaries: What these guys are doing is not responding! #Carlito: It's weird. Douglas is not connected. #H Q: (Chiji) ... This is HQ! The enemy is under attack! Return to the crew! .... (Chiji) #H Q: (Supporting) ... repeat ... the enemy's attack! Return ...! #Vanguard mercenaries: HQ! What's going on? HQ! #KALITO: Something seems to have happened to the headquarters. I have to get back in a hurry! #Carlito: Let's go up to the roof. You'd better keep getting in touch while you're up! #Vanguard mercenary: Announces the whole communication. This is the alpha situation VK S13 4RY 87 #Vanguard Mercenaries: Code FPE EM 1 is returning. All Vanguard members on the path join with Alpha. #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Alpha Team This is the Delta. ETA It was confirmed that it was a distance of 3 minutes. We will join. More than. #Carlito: Is it the Delta team that went out on reconnaissance? Well done. Join on the roof and get out of here! #Vanguard Mercenary: This is Alpha. The Delta team confirmed. I'll see it on the roof. More than. ; Rooftop final #Vanguard mercenary 2: Alpha. This is Delta. I arrived on the roof. #Vanguard Mercenary: This is Alpha. It is entering the rooftop. More than. #KALITO: There is no time to delay. All go quickly to the helipad! |-| Map 2= ; Start #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Get ready one minute before landing #Carlito: Delta! What is the current situation? #Vanguard Mercenary 2: Something must be going wrong. I can not see anyone." #Vanguard mercenary 1: No one? It is not possible. delta! Are you sure? #Vanguard mercenary 2: I'm sure. I can not find anybody by now. #In-flight: Warning! An enemy attack has been detected. #Vanguard mercenary 2: What ?! There's nothing on the radar! #In-flight: Warning! An enemy attack has been detected. #Vanguard mercenary 2: Hold on tight! I will attempt an emergency landing before being shot down in the air! ; Weak vibration (camera shake) #Vanguard Mercenaries 2: Crash! Hold on tight! ; Sequential strong vibration (camera shake) #Vanguard mercenary 2: Ah, ah! #Vanguard mercenary 1: Cuckoo ... Everyone ... Everybody okay? #I do not have time to delay. We have to get out of the gas. hurry! ; Building entry #Carlito: We do not see our crew. I do not feel well. #Carlito: Get the ammo. Let's prepare for the situation. ; Outside the building. Enemy helicopter appearance event #Vanguard mercenary 1: Friendly helicopter! #Carlito: He's pointing at us! Be careful of everyone! ; Helicopter Retreat Event ~ First gathering and boarding lift. #Vanguard Mercenaries 1: Are you shot down? #KALITO: I think he got away. I should have shot down. #Douglas: Carlito. Do you hear the. #Carlito: No !? President Douglas? What happened? Is not everything okay? #Douglas: I'm fine. What about my Vanguard Company than that? #Douglas: Do you want to hear it? You were attacked by a zombie? #Carlito: I have just arrived and I do not know the exact situation, but it seems. #Douglas: Geez, Karito ... I'm really disappointed that you're hit by a zombie. #Douglas: You, the legendary mercenaries ... are not you afraid? #Vanguard mercenary 1: President! Is not the word too far !? #Carlito: Yes. Sorry. Chairman. It is my fault. #Vanguard mercenary 1: Carlito! #Douglas: There 's no end to it. Bust all the zombies in the Vanguard Company! #Douglas: Direct with your hands! Let's solve this situation! #Carlito: Yes, I will. Believe me. #Vanguard mercenary 1: No, what's stopping the headquarters that was raving during the mission? #Vanguard mercenary 1: The president is doing too much. #Carlito: Well, I am upset that Vanguard Company was hit by a zombie. #Carlito: Let's focus on the search, not to worry. It 's first time to find a survivor. #Carlito: Hmm ... the attack of a zombie and the attack of a helicopter who does not know his identity ... ; Lift end, helicopter 2 appearance #Vanguard mercenary 1: helicopter appeared again in front! #KARITO: Be careful not to fall under the bridge! ; Chopper 2 Retreat and lift b boarding #Vanguard mercenary 1: Was this one shot down this time? #Carlito: No. We can not make a fatal attack on that combat helicopter with our personal firearms. #Vanguard mercenary 1: Damn it! Even if he had an air defense weapon ... #Douglas: Carlito. Are you done with the zombies? #Karito: Not yet, President. We are still searching. #Douglas: What? search? What a search. Are you looking for a survivor? #Douglas: Do not worry if you're a survivor. I already found survivors before you. #Carlito: Survivors ... Really, President? #Douglas: Well then. A helicopter with the last survivors set off at the base air base. #Douglas: You ransacked the zombies and pulled me in, so I could save the survivors. #Carlito: Really great, sir! #Douglas: In view of the situation ... Attack is big. I will help you escape.Douglas: I'll let him send a helicopter directly to the air base. #Douglas: I was excited before ... but I think I can survive this problem once I survive. #Carlito: All right, President! I will go to the air base right now. #Vanguard mercenary 1: No, what's wrong with the unlucky president? This is a good thing. #KALITO: I was nervous because I did not see the crew. #Carlito: We'll also go to the air base first. Let's get out of the way and plan for the last days. ; Entering the air base and launching helicopter 3 #KALITO: Something weird is going on. It is too quiet. #Vanguard mercenary 1: The helicopter sound is heard. There's a helicopter from the president. #Carlito: .... No ... This sound is !!!. ; 3 helicopters #Vanguard mercenary 1: Damn. A persistent guy!. #KALITO: You have to use this place until your helicopter comes! #Karito: Let's take care of the guy with the anti-aircraft gun! ; Chopper 3 Shooting Event #Vanguard mercenary 1: This time it will be sure! #Carlito: Well then. You will not be able to resist the anti-aircraft gun. #Douglas: Carlito. Are you all right? #Carlito: Yes. President. I have just secured the air base. #Douglas: Oh right? Very well done. Soon my helicopter will arrive. #Douglas: I gave you a little gift because you followed my instructions. #Douglas: Carlito, you should like it. #Carlito: No. President. If it were not for you, we would all be in danger. #Douglas: Danger? Yeah, it was dangerous. I've been able to survive. #Vanguard mercenary 1: The helicopter sound is heard. Rescue helicopter is coming! #Douglas: Oh. We're about to arrive soon, but the helicopter to send you to another place. ; Helicopter last event scene #Carlito: No!?!? That guy is definitely shot down ?? #Douglas: Carlito ... It's a problem too ... The government smells! #Douglas: I have to sleep with my colleagues before I find the link to you! ; missile launch #Vanguard mercenary 1: Douglas! This mean lady is awake! #Douglas: The Vanguard Company ... Huh! Now it 's time you do not need a mercenary. |-| Map 3= ; Start #Carlito: ... uh .. #??? : ... Survivors remain. #Douglas: Hmm ... there's a guy who's still alive after the attack. #Douglas: Agent Jay! Show them the power of a new era. #Agent Jay: I will handle it as a ministry. ; 2510 ~ 2519 when using the death skill #Douglas Jacob: They're really persistent ... I'll do it for today ... ; After battle #Carlito: ... Douglas ... I will not forgive you ... Enemies ; Common All types of zombies appear in this chapter. Mini Boss ; Comanche Comanche appears as mini boss three times in this chapter. During the first appearance, it only shoot miniguns. For second appearance, it launches two destructible missiles at a time. For the third time, it can be damaged with anti-air cannon. Boss ; Agent Jay Agent Jay is unleashed by Douglas Jacob to destroy Carlito and his Vanguard mercenaries. She is an expert assassin equipped with a pair of dagger specialized Uzi. Cloaked under a dark blue-black hood, she can jump and move in a very fast manner. According to her face and body skins, it is likely that she is also exposed to Z-Virus but still gain her consciousness. Clear reward (Rare drop) ; Jay's Dagger Two daggers used by Agent Jay, who serves Douglas Jacob. It has been through many battlefields along with her. This weapon is capable of fast and fatal attacks. Gallery Epcarlito idn.jpg|Poster Trivia *This chapter introduces Agent Jay who serves Douglas Jacob. *Comanche and Destroyer Ship Cannon are reintroduced in this chapter. **For some reason, Comanche has lower frame rate, resulting in weird 'laggy' movements. *This chapter structure heavily resembles Rise Hard mission from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Kategori:Zombie Scenario map